Lava Girl/Romi
Romi is a friendly Lava Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Strange as it looks, I am also a member of the slime race... You could say I'm a lava slime." "Shall I cover you up and melt you?" "When I squeeze men's semen, I will lower my body temperature accordingly. You won't get burned, so don't worry." "If you get too close, you'll be burned... ...That's not my signature phrase." "Fire doesn't work on me...as you can see just by looking. And ice is my weakness...as you could also figure out." "I boil like magma..." "Aren't you getting hot...?" "It's hot in here, isn't it...?" "Eat this udon..." (+1 Kitsune Udon) "Here's some money..." (+ 1535G) "Get into the fighting spirit..." (+1 Boost Drink) "I want to eat a chili pepper, I like the stimulation..." (Give 1 Chili Pepper) *Yes - "My heart is burning hot..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really..." "Do you have any money...?" (Give 921G) *Yes - "My heart is burning hot..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really..." *Not enough money - "...It looks like you don't have any." "Do you have a hot magic stone...?" (Give 1 Fire Stone) *Yes - "My heart is burning hot..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really..." "I've never been outside this volcano... What does the outside world look like?" *It's rich with nature - "That sounds like a lot of fun... I wonder if I should go outside sometime..."" (+10 Affinity) *It's a vast wasteland - "That doesn't seem like much fun..." *It's a lava zone - "That's not so different from here... But it sounds quite hot and fun..." (+10 Affinity) "Even though I'm lava, I'm actually cool... Is it better to be hot-blooded...?" *You should be hot-blooded - "Uoooo!　I'm boiling hot! ...It feels out-of-character." *You're fine as you are - "Yeah... But I'm rather happy. I can accept myself now..." (+10 Affinity) *You should be colder - "If I get any cooler, I'll freeze solid and stop moving..." "If I tried hard enough, could I become a spirit of fire...?" *You can become one - "I can't..." *It's impossible - "That's right..." *Become a spirit of water instead - "Actually...my race is closer to the spirit of water. From now on, should I change myself and become cooler like Undine?" (+10 Affinity) "While I've looked like this for a long time, I've rarely gotten angry over anything... What happens when you get angry?" *Nothing happens - "Well, you are human..." *We wake up - "That's amazing, I'd like to see it... Can I make you angry?" (+10 Affinity) *We erupt - "Even though you're a human, you can erupt... You're just like us." (+10 Affinity) "Is there anything that makes you angry...?" *Not particularly - "That's cool..." *This absurd world - "Yeah, it's hot... But I like that..." (+10 Affinity) *The lava monster in front of me - "That's... Well, excuse me..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Romi: "I want to add more lava in this castle... Can I pour magma into the basement?" With Salamander: Salamander: "Lava girls are boiling hot..." Romi: "So are you..." Salamander: "But your personality is somewhat chill..." Romi: "If I had a hot-blooded lava body, wouldn't it be too sweltering...?" With Kawako: Kawako: "Hey, do you want to sumo wrestle?" Romi: "You'd better stop that..." Kawako: "Hakkeyoi...AYIEEE!!" Romi: "I told you so..." With Blob: Blob: "Doesn't Romi resemble me a little? We wrap around prey and melt them into mush..." Romi: "Is that so? I melt with heat, but..." Blob: "If Romi and I mixed together... I wonder which of us would melt...?" Romi: "If you think about boring things like that, you'll melt..." With Bloom: Romi: "A poisonous slime... Neither of us have many friends." Bloom: "Because my body is poisonous, only zombies ever approach me. Do you also have it rough with your lava body?" Romi: "I wonder if we could be friends...?" Bloom: "That'd be impossible, I'd be too hot near you." Romi: "You're right, I don't like poison either." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Romi: "Sticky..." Romi is doing nothing... happens 2nd Action: Romi: "Even lava gets hungry..." Romi is eating some food she stole... happens 3rd Action: Romi: "...*smile*" Romi flashes a sweet smile! ...But nothing happened. happens 4th Action: Romi: "Overflowing magma..." uses Magma 5th Action: Romi: "Here, eat this..." Romi presents a gift! Baked Potato Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2